Coming and Going
by MMkun
Summary: Pudding has completely forgotten about Tart! When he becomes a new student at her school, she still doesn't recognize him! Will Ryou or Keiichiro be able to revive this memory? My first fanfic. PxT, BxT
1. A Familar Face?

_**Hi everyone! I'm MMkun. This is my first fanfic. It's not really about anyone specific. PxT, BxT you know. I try and do a good job! Flames are welcome. I want to be the best writer I can be!**_

_**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Pudding Fong."

"Here."

"Kohana Fuji."

"Here."

"Taruto Nakamura."

"Present."

Taruto? Somehow that name sound familiar. Pudding turned around to look at him and her mouth dropped. He had chestnut brown hair and eyes, and looked hauntingly familiar.

_I know him from somewhere…but where?_

He caught her eye and winking at her. She turned around blushing.

*******

"You look like you saw a ghost." Ringo commented.

"I'm fine. Just a new student took me by surprise, na no da."

"Really? What's his name?"

Ringo had moved from the island reserve to Tokyo when she turned 13. She and Pudding had been friends, but they had never been close until they discovered that they went to the same school. They were now in their 3rd year o f high school.

Both were popular with the boys, but took no notice. They were both lithe with not many curves, and beautiful, delicate faces. The only difference between them was that Ringo was a brunette with brown eyes, while Pudding was a blond with yellow eyes.

"Taruto Nakamura."

"Taruto, huh? Don't know him. Ryou or Keiichiro might, though."

Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce were in college, pursuing their dreams. Berry worked at the local zoo during the morning, trying to save up money for the exclusive college she wanted to go to. She stilled worked at the café in afternoons.

Zakuro was the star in some Hollywood flick called "Wolf Girl." (When Pudding told Ryou this, he laughed. "Oh, the irony!" he had said. Keiichiro merely smiled and said "It fits her.")

"Maybe."

"Anyways," Ringo said. "How's karate coming for you?"

"It's going great, na no da!" Pudding said excitingly. "Yuu said I had excellent form and—" She paused. Ringo was looking mischievous.

"What are you thinking?"

"You and Yuu would be a really cute couple, you know that?"

"No!" Pudding exclaimed. "No way!"

"Why? Do you have your eyes on someone else?"

Pudding picked at her orange nail-polish. "No, it's just… I've got this feeling… I don't know... it just feels wrong."

"Really? Why?"

"That's the thing. I don't know"

Ringo gave a small smile. "Are you okay? You're very deep today."

"Oh. Am I?" Pudding asked. "Sorry, I don't mean to."

"Anyways, it's time for lunch. Desert today is pudding, your favorite!"


	2. The New Girl

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Hmm… Taruto..." Ryou tapped his pencil thoughtfully against his chin. "Taruto… Taruto… sorry, can't recall."

"I'm sorry." Keiichiro said. "I don't know."

_But I know him! I know him from somewhere!_

As Pudding opened her locker to change out for work, a bag of candy drops fell out. As she bent to pick them up, her mind suddenly filled with memories. The special candy drop… aliens attacking Earth…

She was absolutely ecstatic. She danced around the locker room, hugging the bag to her chest.

"Um… Pudding, what are you doing?"

Her face flooded with embarrassment. "Nothing!"

Berry and Ringo exchanged confused looks. Ringo mouthed something Pudding couldn't make out, and Berry shrugged.

Out of all three girls, Berry was definitely the most stunning. She was slim with an absolutely beautiful, delicate face. She was on the track team and in AP classes. To top it all of, she was incredibly nice.

The only downside to her was that she loved desserts—it was kind of gross watching her shovel those goodies into her mouth. It was a wonder how she stayed so thin.

"Anyways, there's a new girl coming." Ringo said casually. "Really?" Berry asked. "Who is she?"

"I've no idea."

The door opened and Ryou stepped in. Berry, who had only been wearing her slip, shrieked and turned an interesting shade of red. Her rabbit ears and cat tail popped out.

"RYOU!" they screamed in unison. He covered his eyes and looked away.

"Girls, this is Budou Fujiwara."

A nervous looking girl stepped in. She had light purple hair that went halfway down her back. Her large violet eyes were dazzlingly bright. She was rather thin, but not unhealthy.

"You're Zakuro-onee-chan's younger sister!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Zakuro has a younger sister?" Berry asked.

Budou didn't answer. She kept staring at Berry's ears and tail. Her face broke into a grin. "Waa~ you're a Mew Mew!" she cried. She glanced at Ringo and Pudding. "Are you guys Mews too?"

"Uh…"

"That's a nice necklace, Budou." Ringo said, obviously trying change the subject. "Thank you!" Budou beamed at her. "Zakuro onee-chan gave it to me!"

Pudding grabbed Ringo's arm. "That's a pendant!" she whispered.

"Congrats Pudding."

"But what if she can transform?"

"Anyways," Ryou said. "Budou, here's your uniform. I'll be leaving you ladies now."

"He never called us 'ladies' before." Berry mumbled.


	3. My Achey Breaky Heart

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Ungh," Budou sunk into a chair. "Do I have to do this _everyday_?"

"Today was just a busy day because it was Valentines Day." Pudding assured her. She suddenly looked miserable.

Berry's cell phone went off. "Tasuku?" Ringo guessed. Berry nodded.

"Hello?"

She was silent for a moment. The other girls strained to hear what Tasuku was saying. Berry's expression clouded.

"I see…" she sniffed. "No, no… I understand. On Valentines Day, though? Oh… OK. Goodbye, then." She clicked off the phone.

"Uh oh…" Ringo muttered.

"I'm going home." Berry announced.

"What's the matter, na no da?" Pudding asked.

Berry's eyes filled with angry tears. "None of your business!" she snapped.

"Is she normally like this?" Budou asked her violet eyes huge.

"It's probably just her time of the month." Ringo said, closing the matter.


End file.
